


Putting On A Show

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bottom Magnus Bane, Camming, Dom Magnus Bane, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Work, Top Alec, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been doing this for awhile now, but the thrill of putting on a show for their viewers always takes Magnus' breath away. So many virtual eyes watching, it's like an aphrodisiac, getting Magnus all hot and bothered. This week, they let their audience choose how the night will go and letting them choose each step from foreplay to the toys they use. All in all, there's a 'happy ending' for them all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216
Collections: SHBingo





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is for Aria <3 <3 I hope you enjoy my kinky platonic soulmate! :D  
> Also written for the Shadowhunterbingo. Square filled: Sex Work

Magnus leans over, kissing Alec’s lips before turning to their laptop. “Ready?”

“Mhmm,” Alec hums, a steady line of ease, leaning back on his palms. Magnus smiles as he goes live, their webcam lighting up. They’ve got two, one at the end of the bed which they’re looking at now and a camera set up on the side of the bed that they’ll switch over to once things start getting heated. 

Magnus watches, his fingers playing random patterns against Alec’s palm as people start to join their chat, exclaiming their excitement. It’s like an aphrodisiac, making Magnus’ skin prickle delightfully. So many unseen eyes on him, wanting him, finding him desirable. 

Alec leans over, running his nose over the side of Magnus’ neck, humming in approval. “Smell so good,” he whispers. Magnus leans his head to the side, giving Alec better access, knowing his alpha is smelling how his scent is shifting, growing sweeter with his arousal, already getting turned on despite not even starting yet. 

“Welcome everybody,” Magnus says, turning back to their laptop, giving them a wave and a smile. Alec stays pressed against his side, nuzzling his throat. It always takes him a moment to get into the mindset for their shows so Magnus takes the lead. He greets their regulars, welcomes some of the new names, just catches up with them. It’s his job to  _ entertain _ and Magnus knows he’s  _ good _ at it. 

It’s Alec nipping at his mating bite that has Magnus cutting off mid-sentence in order to let out a low groan. He glares at Alec a moment before turning back to his laptop. “It seems someone’s ready to get started,” he says, smiling at everyone’s reaction. Lots of caps lock, lots of emojis. 

“I know last time Alexander was the one in charge and you all seemed to love that,” Magnus says, reading through the comments as everyone agrees. “Today’s gonna be all polls, choose your own adventure. That worked really well so we’re doing it again.” 

A few weeks ago they started trying something new. They put up polls for their viewers so they could choose what they did during the show. In order to vote, you have to donate one dollar so it was a way for people to feel involved while getting them extra tips. He starts the newest poll. 

“So, first question. Who’s running the show tonight?”

Magnus lets the poll go for two minutes and as he waits, he turns and kisses Alec’s lips. Alec’s big hands comes up to his throat, gently holding him. They trade unhurried kisses, their lips and their tongues working against each other with practiced ease. That slow simmering arousal is there, burning in Magnus’ belly, but it’s not overwhelming. Not yet at least. 

Magnus hears a ding, letting him know the poll is over. A smirk widens across his lips. “Looks like I’m in charge tonight, darling,” he says with heat, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“Mm,” Alec hums, leaning into Magnus’ touch. “Sounds good to me, omega.”

As much as Magnus loves it when Alec takes charge, he revels in getting his alpha like this. All soft and plaint and willing to do whatever Magnus asks of him. And this way, Alec can just sit back and relax and  _ enjoy  _ rather than be entertaining. 

Magnus leans over, kissing his alpha’s lips. He turns the kiss heated, nipping hard at Alec’s bottom lip, shivering as his alpha lets out a growl. Magnus licks Alec’s lip to sooth it before pulling away and kissing along his jaw. The feel of Alec’s dark stubble under his lips is enough to have Magnus squirming, his arousal rising. He moves lower and makes a noise of approval as Alec tips his head back, exposing the long line of his throat. Magnus’ lips find Alec’s mating bite, mouthing against it until Alec’s hands find the front of his shirt, gripping him in warning. 

Magnus pulls back with a grin, licking his lips as he gazes at Alec. His eyes are wide and glassy, his chest rising and falling with a pant. He looks absolutely delicious and Magnus can’t wait to taste him. 

Turning back to the laptop, Magnus smiles at all the excited comments, complimenting them, stating how beautiful they are together. He wholeheartedly agrees. “Our next poll question, my dears,” he says, typing the different options into the poll generator. “So we have some fun things we could play with tonight.” He lifts up his favorite flogger, running it over his forearm to show it off. Then he picks up a pair of nipple clamps that are attached with a pretty chain. Finally, he shows off the simple black blindfold. 

“While you all decide that, I think I’m going to get my dear Alexander a bit more comfortable.”

Alec smiles as Magnus helps him out of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. He runs his hands over Alec’s toned belly and up to his chest, running his fingers through the hair he has on his chest. “You know,” he says over his shoulder, his fingers playing with Alec’s nipples. “If it was my choice, we’d be playing with the nipple clamps. Alexander gets so desperate when he has to endure that painful pleasure.”

Alec groans, biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed as Magnus plays with his chest. Loving this reaction, Magnus leans down, pressing his lips to the hard nub. Alec’s hands come up immediately, grabbing the back of Magnus’ head and keeping him in place. He darts his tongue out, swirling it around Alec’s nipple. 

“Fuck, Magnus. Yes,” Alec hisses, his hands tightening in Magnus’ hair. 

He keeps his mouth in place until he hears the ding, signaling the end of the poll. Alec lets out a sigh as his body relaxes, having gone tense from Magnus’ mouth. He runs fingers through his mussed up hair, making it worse. Affection and fondness floods through Magnus’ belly as he looks at his alpha. 

Alec looks over at the laptop, grinning. “Looks like I’m going blind for this one, Magnus,” he says, picking up the blindfold and twirling it around his finger. He quickly kisses the tip of Magnus’ nose before handing over the blindfold. “I’ll let you do the honors, omega mine.”

“Why thank you,” he says with a smirk before sliding it into place over Alec’s eyes. Then he gently shoves Alec down onto his back, looking him up and down as Alec stretches out. His eyes land on Alec’s groin where his boxers are tented obscenely, the thin material stretching over his alpha’s thick cock. His mouth waters and he barely keeps in a whimper as his ass begins to slick. 

Magnus taps Alec’s hip, giving him some warning before pulling his boxers down, leaving him completely bare. “Such a beautiful alpha I have,” Magnus murmurs. “So fucking sexy and all laid out just for me.”

Alec licks his lips, Magnus’ eyes tracking the motion. His body is growing heated, his need rising. But Magnus controls himself. It makes him feel powerful, to deny his instincts like this. 

“Alright everybody, I’m starting to get antsy. I’m hory and wanna start getting to the good stuff,” he says to the camera, flashing them a smile. His hand finds his cock, stroking himself through his silky rope, loving the feel of it against his hard dick. “Someone’s about to get sucked, but you all get to choose.”

As he waits, he takes Alec’s hand, kissing each of his finger tips before leading it to Alec’s erection. “Go ahead and stroke that beautiful dick of yours while I grab a few more toys.” Alec lets out a long groan before spreading his legs and slowly stroking his cock. “Mmm,” he hums. “Good alpha.”

By the time he’s back to the bed, the poll is dinging done. The result has his belly filling with anticipation. “That’s an excellent decision, my darlings.”

Alec stops touching his cock, holding it at its base so it’s standing straight up. “Go ahead, Magnus,” he says with a wide smile. 

Magnus flicks the tip of his dick, making Alec hiss and move his hips away. It makes Magnus giggle. When he turns back to the laptop, people are a mix of laughing with him and yelling at him not to do shit like that. “Alright, alright. No more flicking my alpha’s dick. Got it,” he says, his voice soft with amusement. 

Carefully, so Alec can’t tell what’s coming next, Magnus switches cameras. He gives the camera a wink before swinging his leg over Alec’s chest, his knees on each of Alec’s shoulders, pinning him down. Alec lets out a noise of surprise. 

Magnus stares down at his alpha with his flushed cheeks, his stubbled jaw, his covered eyes. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Without conscious thought, his thumb finds Alec’s face, just stroking over his plump pink lips. Alec opens his mouth, licking over the pad of his thumb, forcing a groan from his throat. 

With his other hand, Magnus pulls the ties of his rope open, shrugging it off. He pulls his boxers down to below his balls, freeing his erection. Magnus pushes his thumb fully into Alec’s mouth, moaning when Alec sucks. He pushes down on his tongue hard, power and arousal thrumming through his veins. 

“Okay. I’m just teasing myself at the moment and that just won’t do,” Magnus says with a snort. He pulls his thumb free, a flush rising up on his chest as Alec lets out a disappointed whine. Alec opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue obscenely and what’s Magnus supposed to do but give his mate what he so desperately is asking for? He takes his cock in hand, stroking himself before putting the tip against Alec’s tongue. 

Alec closes his lips around the tip, moaning. The vibrations make pleasure race up Magnus’ spin. “Oh my god,” Alec says. “You taste so good, Magnus.” And then he’s diving back in, taking Magnus’ cock into his mouth as far as he can, sucking obscenely. The wet, scorching heat of Alec’s mouth makes Magnus want to thrust forward and take everything he wants, but he holds himself back. 

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Your mouth was crafted by the Angels. So fucking perfect. So pretty stretched around me.”

Alec’s hands come up to grab Magnus’ ass, pulling him forward to swallow him further. He leans his hands against the wall, finally giving in and thrusting into his alpha’s mouth. When he hits the back of Alec’s throat, he pauses before gently pushing even further, making Alec gag. “Shit,” he hisses as Alec’s throat constricts around the head of his dick. It feels amazing so he does it again, and again, until Alec’s tears as falling past the blindfold, his lips turning red and slick with his spit. 

“So fucking good for me,” he murmurs as he finally pulls his dick free. “So good, alpha. Taking such good care of your omega.”

A growl rumbles through Alec’s chest at the praise, his cheeks turning a pretty pink. Alec’s hands run up and down the back of his thighs and Magnus smirks, knowing what he’s asking their crowd next. He leans down to kiss Alec’s lips before turning to his laptop. 

“Thank you, thank you,” he says, his eyes scanning the comments and donations. “Thanks to everyone who’s donating.” Magnus’ cheeks heat up as he catches up.  _ That alpha has true cock sucking lips. Wow, they look amazing together. I wish they’d just fuck already. Fuck, I’m so hard watching them.  _ Magnus shudders, feeling their virtual eyes all over his body. One donation is for a hundred dollars and Magnus makes sure to give them a shout out. They requested they use a pair of handcuffs. 

Magnus picks up the pair he brought over to the bed, lifting them so the camera can see. “And this is for Mr. StraightShooter. These are for you,” he says, blowing a kiss to the camera. Then he types in the next question before turning back to Alec. 

“Alright, sweetheart, time to keep your hands in check,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss along Alec’s throat. Alec squirms and Magnus feels the way he thrusts his hard cock against his hip, trying to chase his pleasure. He bites down on Alec’s throat, grabbing his arms and tugging them up over his head. Alec freezes as the cuffs click into place, his body going soft under Magnus. 

Magnus runs his nose over Alec’s throat, just taking his scent in. It’s soft and musky and so fucking good. It makes him wanna bite down and reopen Alec’s mating mark, reclaim what’s his. 

At this point, Magnus is  _ dripping _ with how wet he is, his slick sliding from his hole down his inner thighs. He’s so fucking turned on and he wants to be filled. But he can wait, he’ll get there eventually. 

_ Ding _ . Magnus looks over to see what everyone’s decided. “You’re all surprising me tonight,” he says to the camera. “I admit, I was hoping it would go the other way but that’s because I’m feeling selfish tonight.” He taps Alec’s hips, moving out of the way. “Turn over, darling.”

The way the cuffs are laced through the headboard makes it easy for him to slip over onto his hands and knees. Magnus runs his fingers gently over Alec’s spine and loves the way Alec raises his hips up like a cat. When his hands find Alec’s ass, he just kneads and caresses for a moment, letting the anticipation rise. Looking over at his laptop, he smirks as everyone is yelling at him to get on with it, to eat Alec out. 

Magnus leans back on his heels, continuing to carelessly play with Alec’s ass. “If we get the donations up a little higher, then I’ll start,” he teases. “Until then, you’re all gonna have to wait.”

Alec lets out a sound of desperation. “Please!” he cries, burying his face against his pillow. “Please, please, please.”

It doesn’t take long for the donations to come in and once they hit their goal Magnus nods. “Thank you,” he tells the camera with a wink before diving in. 

Alec’s entire body goes tense as Magnus grips his ass cheeks, digging his fingers in almost painfully before pulling them apart. He blows over Alec’s hole, teasing him, making him whine and push his ass back, silently begging. But Magnus doesn’t want silent begging. His black nails dig into Alec’s skin before he’s pulling back and slapping Alec’s cheek. 

“Fine,” Alec hisses under his breath. “Please, Magnus. Please fucking do something.”

“What do you want?”

Alec lets out a frustrated groan. “Touch me!”

“But I am, darling.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Magnus. Please eat my fucking ass.”

Magnus finally does as he’s asked, shoving his mouth to Alec’s hole. He gives the puckered skin a gentle kiss before darting out his tongue and licking across his crack. Alec moans and Magnus can hear the way the cuffs raddle against the headboard, like Alec is trying to reach back and touch but can’t. 

Magnus continues working, painting random patterns against Alec’s furled skin. He makes the motions somewhat exaggerated, putting on a good show for the people watching. His fingers tighten until there’s little finger shaped prints against Alec’s pale skin. 

“Oh, fuck, Magnus. So fucking good,” Alec murmurs, his voice sounding so fucked out and breathy. “Could come just like this. Just from your tongue in my ass.”

Magnus pulls back, slapping Alec’s cheek hard enough to leave a red handprint. “Can’t have that. I’m not done with you quite yet,” Magnus says as his hand reaches under Alec, slowly stroking his cock. Precum wets his palm, making the slide slick and perfect. Alec’s knot must be tingling something fierce, preparing to pop. 

Alec widens his thighs and Magnus uses it as an opportunity to pull Alec’s cock back until it’s pointed down towards the bed. He licks at the tip, gathering the precum on his tongue. He lets out a rumble of approval, loving the way his alpha tastes. Then he licks all the way up Alec’s cock, over his balls, and over his crack before sitting back on his heels. 

“I would love to give you all another poll but I’m right on the edge and don’t think I can wait much longer,” he tells his audience. He runs his hands over his toned belly, up to his chest. He plays with his nipples, giving everyone a show. “We’re about to switch over to subscribers only for the main event. So if you’d like to keep watching, make sure you’re a subscriber!”

Magnus shoves Alec’s hips down so he’s flat, crawling to straddle his ass. He squeezes Alec’s cheeks, making a tunnel for his cock to thrust against. “Hurry up and subscribe because I can’t wait much longer before I come,” he tells everyone, breathing heavily as pleasure overcomes him. Finally, he stops teasing and gets off Alec. 

Magnus quickly says goodbye to their regulars who don’t subscribe, blowing them kisses before switching over to the paid only section of the night. He waits until everything is running and then starts up the dual camera set up. People will be able to see from the end of their bed and from the side, seeing everything. 

“Alright, my lovelies, I cannot wait any longer. I fucking  _ need _ my alpha’s cock right now.”

Alec flips over to his back, his hands still up over his head against the headboard, all laid out for Magnus. He’s so fucking wet, so loose and ready. He straddles Alec’s lap, rubbing his ass up and down Alec’s cock. 

“Holy shit,” Alec murmurs, his mouth opening in shock. “You’re so fucking wet. Does my omega need my cock. Need my big fat knot?”

Magnus tilts his head up towards the ceiling, letting out a whine. “Yes, alpha. Need you.”

He lifts up on his knees, spreading his cheeks, giving the camera at the end of their bed the perfect shot of his wet hole. He can hear the tips coming in and his body breaks out in goosebumps, even more slick slipping down his taint. Fuck, he’s so fucking turned on and he’s  _ finally _ getting what he wants. 

Slowly, Magnus slides down Alec’s cock, moaning unabashedly as he’s stuffed full. When their hips collide, Magnus stills himself, letting himself get used to the feeling. His hands run up and down Alec’s chest, toying with his chest hair. “Come on,” Alec whimpers, his hands flexing where they’re tied above his head. “Please, Magnus. Need you to move.”

Magnus moves alright, but he doesn’t slide up. Instead, he swivels his hips around in little figure eights, moaning as Alec’s cock rubs against his inner walls. “Oh my god,” Alec hisses, his voice coming out sounding more like a growl than anything else. It makes him clench around Alec’s cock, his own dick beginning to drip with precum. “Stop fucking teasing.”

Magnus decides to listen. He lifts up until only the very tip of Alec’s cock is still in his ass before slamming himself back down. He plants one of his hands on Alec’s chest, getting his feet under himself and flat on the bed to give himself better leverage. He knows he won’t get off in this position but it’ll look sexier for the people watching. His free hand reaches back, pulling his cheek open to give the camera a better view of his hole, the way it’s stretching around Alec’s dick. 

“Fuck, alpha,” Magnus moans, his body beginning to grow slick with sweat as he works himself up and down. “Filling me up so well. You feel so good!”

He can feel Alec’s cock jerk inside of him at his dirty talk, his alpha loving the filth that comes out of his mouth. But Alec doesn’t sit back and just take it. No. His alpha plants his feet on the bed so he can thrust up into Magnus. Magnus falls forward against Alec’s chest with the force of his thrusts. He buries his face against his alpha’s throat, licking and sucking as he gets fucked. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out, his hips picking up speed. The sound of their bodies slapping together rings through the room, mixing with their heavy breathing. He’s so close but he needs Alec’s knot. 

Magnus lifts one of his hands, shoving his middle and ring finger into Alec’s mouth. Alec moans around his digits, sucking on them obscenely. “Give me your knot, Alexander. Fucking need it, alpha.”

Alec’s hips stutter and that’s when Magnus feels it. Alec’s knot begins to fill, tugging on his rim, stretching him further. The sound of Alec plunging in and out grows wet, squelching as Magnus grows impossibly slicker. “Please. Need it,” he murmurs, his breathing picking up. 

Alec moans around Magnus’ fingers as his knot continues to fill. The sound of tips coming in spur Magnus on, making him work harder for his orgasm. It only takes a few more hard thrusts before Alec’s knot if popping fully, lodging inside of him, filling him up and plugging him full. 

“Oh god,” Magnus gasps out, the intense feeling of being so fucking full making him shudder. He feels Alec twitch inside of him, filling him with his hot cum. “Fuck, yes.”

Magnus leans back, pulling his fingers free from Alec’s mouth. He swivels his hips, closing his eyes in bliss. He strokes his cock hard and fast. A growl goes through Alec’s chest and Magnus can fucking  _ feel _ it. Alec opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue and it’s enough to throw Magnus over the edge. His vision whites out for a moment as pleasure races through his body. When he opens them again, he watches as Alec licks his lips, Magnus’ cum flying so far as to hit Alec’s face, right where his alpha wanted it. 

“Jesus,” he whispers more to himself than anything, reveling in the feeling of being sated and filled. 

Alec rattles his hands and Magnus is quick to pull the cuffs free, pulling the blindfold off Alec’s eyes, making sure his alpha is okay. Alec turns his head over, smiling doopily at the camera. “Thanks a lot, everybody. Your choices tonight were amazing. I enjoyed them immensely,” he tells them all, looking so fucking happy and sated it makes Magnus’ chest ache. 

The smell of their combined scents hits Magnus hard and his eyes begin to droop. This happens everytime they have sex, he gets drunk on Alec’s cum, on their scent. He buries his nose against Alec throat, purring as he smells how sated they both are, his cum mixed with Alec’s scent. It’s so good and makes him feel so complete, so happy, so content. 

He licks across Alec’s throat as Alec says their goodbyes. He leans over, careful not to jostle Magnus as he signs off. “That was so good,” Alec whispers against Magnus’ hair. “You were so amazing. Such a good omega.”

Magnus’ purring grows louder as he sinks against Alec completely, Alec’s big hands sweeping over Magnus’ back. “You too,” he gets out through a wide yawn. 

“You’re okay. Just go to sleep, Magnus. I’m here.”

“I love you,” Magnus whispers. 

“Love you too, omega mine.”


End file.
